The Fashion Show
by loha
Summary: The gang are watching TV when a very scared Peach comes bearing bad news. One shot


**The Fashion Show**

The One (the good power, Peach, etc) was coming to Kit and Carmela's house with an urgent matter. Apparently the Wizard Charity Fashion Show contestants had been chosen (without their consent of course) and he was the one who was going to have to bring the "good" news. In short, even though he was a power, he was a little attached to this body…and scared to death of Carmela's curling iron, Nita's bracelet, Ronan's pen (which REFUSED to give him up), Roshaun's raw star power, Dairine's karate, and Kit's cooking.

The one came to the house and knocked on the door, "Come in!"

The One came flew in very cautiously, Nita noticed, _too cautiously._

"Hello wizards"

" 'Lo Peach" they chorused, eyes glued to the screen where a The Planet Avenger episode was taking place. It was a great TV show they all learned to love(mostly because Carmela taped their eyes open during the first 5 two hour episodes)

Peach looked at the scene, Roshaun and Dairine casually in the same chair having a battle over the popcorn. They looked so cute and childlike, until he saw that Roshaun had chanted all but one syllable of a scorching spell _Oh boy, "How would you like your parrot Mr.Roshaun?" "Well done" _and Dairine had her death glare on, and her hands were growing claws thanks to a spell _Tweety just saw his life flash before his eyes_

Ronan and Carmela nestled in the corner of the sofa laughing their innocent little heads off, and he noticed with a gulp, Ronan's Pen in his pocket and Carmela's curling iron on her belt. _Kentucky Fried Parrot. _

He saw Kit and Nita sitting peacefully on the floor, Nita's charm bracelet twinkling in the dim light _I bet one of them is shaped like a birdy. _He looked, and gulped, there was. Kit had what looked like a blue brownie near him, untouched. _Probably poison._

Of course, he knew he was overreacting to these small little… scary coincidences. Okay, so he hoped a lot.

_Might as well get this over with._ "You are going to be participating in this year's Wizard Charity Fashion Show!"

The responses were mixed

"What the devil have you been drinkin'?!" – Ronan

Kit with bug eyes said " Wha. Wha. Wha. What!"

"Whoa."-Nita

"Yay!" screeched starry eyed Carmela.

Roshaun managed to sputter out, "You, you. You must be joking because I do not parade around like a feathered hat!"

"Fashion. Show." Dairine's brain kicked in, "Do I LOOK like a blonde airhead to you!"

"Are you suggesting that we blondes are stupid?!" Roshaun's temper rose to somewhere near his home planet.

"Well, you are!" said the ,very angry, Dairine.

"Why you little pain in the butt redhead!"

"Little?! Well trust me KINGY, You are a PLANET sized pain in rear!"

Carmela's whistle, stopped them from throttling each other… barely. Carmela looked around at their faces and said pleasantly "Now that I have your attention. WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET SO I CAN HEAR ABOUT WHY I HAVE ONLY JUST BEEN DISCOVERED!!!"

Everyone looked at her like she was a crazy bipolar girl who needed to be put into a nice, cozy, straight jacket. They were so quiet you would have to check if you were deaf.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Power, can you please tell us more about the fashion show?" Carmela said way too pleasantly for comfort. After all, this was a teenaged girl who loved fashion as much as she liked boys. They were all scared enough to last them through Halloween and one hundred death defying roller coasters.

"Well," our favorite sarcastic parrot had been turned into a bundle of nerves before he had knocked on the door, so he had basically died twice and came back. "Wizards wear costumes designed by a close non wizard."

"You mean me" said Carmela with an pleased/evil smile.

"Yes."

"And we are supposed to wear what my crazy sister makes us?"

Peach nodded, his feathers slowly fading back to their original colors.

Suddenly he saw arsenal he never knew existed. Not only did his feathers turn back to white, but he fainted three times, died, died again, and finally came back at the same time.

'I'msorrytheremusthavebeenamistakebyebyenow!" Peach flew like a rocket out the window and right smack into a tree. _Peach, Peach, Peach of the scaredy birds, watch out for that, big, ooh, tree!_

"Well, who's up for more Planet Avenger?"

"Me!" they chorused.


End file.
